Punishment
by kissacazador
Summary: One-shot Wee!Chesters!- takes place in February, 1988- John left Dean and Sam alone, longer than expected, without enough food and both boys get scared. Dean then finds out his (late) mom and dad are very disappointed in him.


Punishment

**Summary**: One-shot Wee!Chesters!- takes place in February, 1988- John left Dean and Sam alone, longer than expected, without enough food and both boys get scared. Dean then finds out his (late) mom and dad are very disappointed in him.

Rated **T** for mild language and parental verbal abuse.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using it for the entertainment of this story.

**Author's Notes**: First, I want to thank everyone who reads this, as this is my first story in nineteen months! I can't believe it has been that long! I had some health issues that I seem to finally have under control and other things that happened along the way, and somehow writing wasn't a priority. I always loved writing as it relaxed me, so for me to get that back, has been a welcomed blessing. Also, thanks to everyone who has messaged me along the way, as I really appreciated the concerns.

Secondly, for those of who are wondering about my unfinished slash story, _**Passenger 3-B**_, it will be completed! Not sure when, but it will be. I want to finish it for myself….I worked so hard on it and hate that I let a friend talk me out of my original ending. The story got derailed, but I will fix it to my satisfaction.

Lastly, a big thanks to **kaelyx67** from **ao3** for reading this in advance!

Punishment

It was a brisk 40 degrees in Yuma, Arizona for the beginning of February.

Dean starred out the motel room's only window, desperately waiting for his father, who was supposed to be home a week ago from a simple salt-n-burn hunt.

_Dad, please come home soon…Sammy needs you. I need you._ The nine-year old pleaded, as tears began to fall.

"Dean?"

He fiercely wiped away those tears, knowing that his father would be disappointed in him. Plus, he didn't want his little brother to be frightened by them. "Yeah, Sammy."

"Dean, what's matter?"

The oldest boy slowly turned around, "Nothing. Now go back to bed."

"But, when is daddy coming home?"

"Soon."

But, that's what you said yesterday and other days. When is daddy really coming home?"

_Here we go again._

Dean was tired. He was tired of that stupid question. He was tired of not knowing. He was tired of that cheap motel room.

"I wanna see my daddy! Sam shouted.

"Sammy, go back to bed."

"No! I want daddy!" the youngster squealed, then began hitting his brother in the stomach. "Get him to come back."

Dean stood there and let the boy work out all of his anger, hoping he would eventually be too tired to argue and fall asleep. However, his brother stopped when Dean's stomach began to growl.

"What's that?" Sam asked, walking backwards. "Did I hurt you…tummy mad at me?"

Dean chuckled, "No Sammy, I'm just a little hungry….that's all."

The child carefully looked him over. Dean smiled back and that made him feel better. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I know."

Sam stood there not knowing what to do. Then it accrued to him that his brother needed to be taken care of, so he went into the kitchenette and began looking for food. As he opened the cabinets and refrigerator, all Sam could find was one piece of bologna, 2 slices of bread and an unopened can of peaches.

"Where's all the food?"

Dean looked away, not wanting to lie to that adorable face anymore. "I hid it."

Sam tugged on his shirt, "Why? Where at?"

"A place where you couldn't get too."

"Dean?"

He knew that his brother would never let this rest. After all, Sam Winchester wasn't your normal almost five year-old child- he was extremely smart and didn't like to take no for an answer as he would always have questions and more questions. But Dean didn't always have the answers.

How was he supposed to say that their dad was missing after hunting the supernatural? How was he supposed to say that they didn't have anymore food? How was he supposed to say that he hadn't eaten in almost 4 days? How was he supposed to say that he was scared and didn't know what to do next?

"C'mon, Sammy, lets get you back in bed." Dean softly said, gently motioning his brother back into the only bed.

"No! I wanna know where all the food is!"

Dean sighed, "Its safe and hidden, so come on already…I'm tired too."

Before Sam could respond, Dean began swaying. "Dean, you ok?"

"…m f-fine."

Sam immediately pulled his brother to the bed, where Dean passed out. Despite tears, Sam managed to stay somewhat calm and ran into the bathroom to get a cold towel. He patted his brother's forehead, just like Dean does when he is sick.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

A few seconds later, a groggy Dean glanced up at his brother.

Sam smiled, "Dean, you're alive!"

Dean sat up slowly, "Yeah, yeah, and …'m f-fine."

"No. You sick." Sam said, walking to the phone.

"Put the phone down, Sammy."

"I gotta call daddy…you sick."

Dean ran over and slammed the phone down, "We can't call Dad, or Uncle Bobby, or Pastor Jim….no one is answering their damn fucking phones, so it's just you and me! Now go back to bed!"

Sam stood there like he had seen a monster and then ran over to the bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Dean heard the muffled crying and he felt like crap for saying all that. He didn't mean too…it just came out. His stomach was growling more and he was starving. It was still no excuse to yell at his brother though.

Taking deep breaths, Dean sat down on the bed and began rubbing his brother's back, "I'm sorry that I yelled, so please stop crying and go back to sleep."

Sam stopped crying.

"How about I finish reading _Little Women,_ despite it being a girly book."

"It's not." Sam said with his face still buried inside that pillow.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

Dean read a few pages before his little brother finally fell back asleep. He drank several glasses of water to keep his stomach full and soon drifted off to dreamland, where there was a double bacon cheeseburger and fries waiting for him.

The next day went by slowly as Dean tried to stretch the remaining food. He became wobbly several times, scaring Sam again. If their father hasn't returned by morning, then he would need to go out and find food for them. Sam was his responsibility; as a result, keeping him fed and happy, was top priority.

While watching _The Muppet Movie_ on tv, the boys were stunned when their father knocked on the door and gave the password. Dean unchained the door, to see their father dirty and beaten up, standing there.

"Dean, take these," John ordered, handing his two duffle bags, and then fell into a kitchen chair.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted, running and putting his arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"Dad, where were you?" Dean inquired, handing him the first aid kit.

"Nowhere." John explained the only way he knows.

Although Dean wanted to know more, he knew when his father gave short, vague answers, it was not the right time to inquire for more details.

"Daddy, you scared me and Dean."

Dean immediately gave his brother an irate look, "Shut up, Sammy!"

"Why….'cause I'm right?" The little boy immediately replied, wanting their dad to know how frightened they were.

"I'm fine," John said, walking into the bathroom and began to run the tub water. "Boys, we're leaving when I get out, so be packed and ready."

"Where are we going?" The boys replied in unison.

"Gotta go help Caleb, so I'm dropping you boys off at Uncle Bobby's for a few days."

Dean and Sam were almost packed when their father appeared after his shower.

"Dean, I thought you'd be ready to go," John remarked, earning a solemn look from his oldest child. "Let's go eat at that diner before we get on the interstate, okay?"

"Yes, sir," both boys replied in unison again, making them sound like a adult soldiers rather than his young children.

The diner was busy, but no waiting as they were given a booth as soon as they walked in. It was mostly truck drivers and townspeople.

"Hi boys, I'm Sally and I'll be your waitress." The older woman with light red hair and glasses stated, handing them their menus. "Y'all want to start off with somethin' to drink?"

"I want chocolate milk!" Sam happily (and loudly) replied, earning a wink and a smile from Sally.

"I'll have the same." Dean said, studying the menu. His stomach was growling incredibly loud that he didn't even hear what his father had ordered.

Sally smiled and walked away, but soon returned with a coffee pot and filled up John's mug.

"I want strawberry waffles but want tuna sandwich too." The youngest Winchester said out loud.

"Dean, when we get there, I need you to take Sammy upstairs so Bobby and I can talk in private about- you know." John said, stirring his cup of joe.

"What's _you know_ mean?" Sam inquired, looking up from his large menu.

Thankfully, Sally arrived to get their orders. "Today's specials are chicken fried steak and eggs as well as a tofu burger on a whole wheat bun with cole slaw."

That got Sam's attention. "What's a _tofu burger_ and how do you spell that?"

Before Sally could speak, John interrupted, "He'll have strawberry waffles."

"No, I think I want tuna!"

"Fine," John sighed. "He'll have a tuna sandwich and fries and I'll have steak and eggs."

Sally nodded while writing it all down. She then looked down at Dean, "What would you like, sweetie?"

I'll get a double bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg on top, fries, mac n'cheese, barbecued beans and onion rings."

All three stared at him for a few seconds and then Sally politely smiled, picking up their menus and walked away.

John was about to say something to Dean, but his younger son was again asking questions and he was in no mood to answer them.

Soon their food arrived and Dean immediately began to dig in. John could not believe his eyes as his eldest son had already eaten half of his burger before the others had even been served. Even Sally was stunned too.

Dean's stomach was in heaven as he was consuming the delicious burger and couldn't wait to devour the rest. He didn't think he was going to make it much longer without food and now he doesn't have to. The fried egg was dripping form his mouth, but he didn't care as he couldn't stop eating, eyes closing in relief.

However, his father_ did_ care.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" John exclaimed.

Dean opened his eyes to see all three and others staring at him.

"Dean, I didn't raise you to be a pig, so eat like a man! Or better yet, eat like the goddamn human being you are supposed to be."

Dean slowly put down his sandwich, wiped his mouth. "Sorry, sir."

Sally finished serving and walked away fast, knowing the boy would get yelled at some more.

"What would make you to embarrass us like that?" John demanded.

"I was just hungry."

"Yeah and…" John inquired, expecting more.

Dean just nodded.

"If your mother was alive, she would be ashamed of you acting like a fucking pig." John said, earning solemn looks from his sons. "Both of you just finish eating, because we need to get going."

Dean sat there and just moved his food around the plate with his spoon, suddenly losing his appetite. _I better not eat anymore…mom is ashamed of me. _

John sighed, noticing that his children were not eating, "I gave you both an order to eat. I need to make a phone call, and when I get back, your plates better be cleaned."

Sam nodded and began eating since he was hungry. His brother, on the other hand, just took small bites of the mac n'cheese.

John returned several minutes later, "Dean, why are you be so damn difficult today?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Well, you're bringing that food and you will finish it," John instructed, throwing down cash. "Get a carton and pay the bill. Then make sure your brother goes to the bathroom while I get gas across the street. Wait for me by the door….understand?

"Yes, sir." He replied, head fallen in shame.

"Do you really, since you're not following any of my orders today?" John drilled. "And answer me like a man."

Dean made eye contact with his father, "Yes, sir….I understand and we'll be waiting for you by the door in a few minutes."

The boys watched their parent leave and were soon waiting for him. Sam was asking a dozen questions in the bathroom, but Dean didn't answer as his stomach was roaring with hunger.

The drive to South Dakota went by quickly for Sam and John, but slowly for the middle was starving, but letting down his mom made his stomach feel worse.

After briefly falling asleep, Dean was rudely woken up by Sam screaming with excitement.

Sam leaped out of the backseat and ran towards the barking dog wagging his tail, "Rumsfeld! I missed you, boy!"

"Dean, grab your bags and take your brother upstairs," John ordered, walking towards Bobby standing on his porch.

"And a hello to you too, John." Bobby said, immediately earning an irritated look from the hunter.

"I don't have time for your shit today, Bobby….I need those items and books, so I can get the hell out of here." John responded, walking into the house. Bobby sighed and followed.

Dean yelled for his brother, who was having too much fun with the dog to listen. The weather was very unusual for this time of year as there was only light snow on the ground. The sun shining down, reminiscing of autumn days.

Dean jogged over to the duo rolling around on the ground, "C'mon, Sammy, we need to unpack. You can play with the dog later."

Sam giggled, "We wanna play now."

"Sammy, we're gonna get in trouble."

Rumsfeld jumped up and Sam followed. They were playing fetch and Sam was so happy. He was laughing and running around. _I'm glad Sammy is having fun…he's a good kid._

Dean stood there for several minutes as he smiled at his brother and his four-legged friend.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around to see his father and uncle standing on the porch. John looked displeased and loudly called for him again.

Dean ran, completely out of breath, "Yes, sir."

John came down the stairs and got into his oldest son's personal space, "Did I give you an order to take your brother upstairs?"

"Yes, sir, you did."

"And did you ignore those orders?"

"No, sir, I-I didn't, b-but ugh…." Dean stuttered.

"Give me twenty," John softly said, in almost a whisper tone.

Dean always feared that tone the worst and instantly began his push-ups.

John waited until the very last one, "Since you're out of breath again, I want you to run drills every morning, afternoon and evening while I am gone. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dean, this is a direct order….do you really understand?"

Dean stared up at his glaring father, obviously disappointed him and he was going to make him proud again. Yes, sir, I fully understand this order."

John was going to add other things to Dean's punishment, when Bobby rudely cleared his throat a couple of times. "Sammy, I'm leaving!"

The young boy and the dog vastly ran towards him.

"Notice how your brother isn't out of breath," John somewhat mocked. "And he even ran farther than you did."

"I'm gonna miss you, Daddy!" Sam said, hugging the man.

"Me too," the hunter said, hugging his son back.

"Dean, you will finish all of your leftovers today and watch over your brother, right?"

"Yes, sir." Dean answered as Bobby loudly sighed again.

John patted his young son on the head and soon the Impala raced down the road.

Sam began playing with the dog again as Dean went inside to unpack their things in the guest room.

When he returned, Bobby was starting lunch as he watched Sam play with the dog near the back porch.

"How 'bout some grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch?" the old hunter asked, stirring the pot.

"Sam likes that."

Bobby stopping stirring, "Well, whatabout you?"

"I c-can't….I uh, need to finish my b-breakfast." Dean stuttered, looking in the refrigerator to see where his dad put it.

Dean sat it on the table, where Bobby instantaneously opened it. "Burgers and onion rings for breakfast! Yer daddy's an idjit."

Dean ignored that comment and sat down to pick at his food.

"Son, you don't hafta eat that greasy stuff….I won't tell." Bobby offered.

"I hafta for my dad…"

"No, you don't," the hunter interrupted.

Dean snapped, "Yeah, I do! My mom is already disappointed in me, so I can't have my dad too!"

Bobby immediately turned off the stove and then sat down next to Dean. "Boy, whatcha talkin'bout…yer mom isn't disappointed in you."

Dean lowered his head, "Yeah, she is. My dad told me this morning."

Bobby sighed, cursing John under his breath. "Dean, I think you may have misunderstood what your daddy was sayin'."

Dean shook his head.

Bobby pulled the boy's chin up, "Why is your mom disappointed in you then?"

"Be-because she would be ashamed of me acting like a fucking pig because of the way I was eating at the diner."

The older man stared at him for a few seconds, knowing full well that sounded like the words of John Winchester. "Maybe your daddy was tired and didn't realize what he said. What were you doing exactly?"

"I was eating like a fucking pig cause I was so hungry!" Dean shouted. "That's why my parents are disappointed in me!"

Bobby took a few deep breaths, "Dean, I can honestly say that no one has ever been disappointed in you or Sam. In fact, John was telling me a couple of months ago of how proud he was of you taking care of your brother."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, it's true."

"If he's so proud of me, then why didn't he want to celebrate my birthday or leave us enough food?" Dean shouted, "I'll tell you why….'cause my mom's disappointed in me and that makes him mad, so he punishes me! He should punish me…be-because my mom was the greatest mom ever!"

_What in the hell was this boy talkin' about?_

Bobby tried to pull the child into a hug, but Dean wouldn't have it. "Son, when is the last time you ate? And I don't mean that greasy meal either?"

"I don't know."

All Bobby wanted to do was punch a hole in the wall. Or even better….John Winchester! The picture was now crystal clear…the boy hasn't eaten in forever, and when he did, he ate like a so-called fucking pig. And to top it off, that so-called father-of-the-year told his starving son that his mom would be disappointed in him. _What an idjit. When he gets back, I'm gonna blast him full of buckshot!_

"You boys should've called me," Bobby mentioned in a calm tone, despite wanting to knock some sense into the older Winchester.

"I did, but you didn't answer."

Before he spoke, Bobby remembered that he spent 48 hours tailing a young thug in town. At first, he thought he was a vamp, but soon realized he was just a thug looking for a goodtime. Bobby ran his ass out of town and things got back to normal. It never occurred to him, then or now, that the boys would've needed him. He should've known better.

Bobby apologized, "I'm sorry, Dean….I uh, should've kept better tabs on you boys."

"It's ok."

"Ugh, no its not." Bobby paused, searching for the perfect words. "I know that you take of Sam, but sometimes, you need someone to take care of you. And when John isn't around, it should be me. I'm gonna keep better tabs on you from now on….understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Bobby pulled the young boy into a quick hug. "How about some grilled cheese now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dean replied, adding a small smile.

"Good, now go round up Sam," Bobby said. "And make sure he leaves that damn dog outside this time. I ain't running a pooch shelter."

Dean chuckled, remembering the time when Bobby saw Rumsfeld eating at the table because Sammy invited him as his dinner guest. Bobby had to wash all the dishes twice to remove that dog drool.

Bobby tossed the greasy diner leftovers into the dog's dish and set it out onto the back porch. He saw the two brothers running toward the house with their four-legged friend.

Lunch was quiet, despite Sam trying to eat his soup while telling a story about how he and Rumsfeld were digging for a buried treasure by the old tire swing. It was a good hunt since they found three dog bones that were buried. Despite not finding a real treasure, Sam chalked it up as a fun afternoon.

Bobby made sure for the next four days that the boys played most of the time, while doing some light studying at night before bed.

One morning, as the brothers were playing outside with the dog, John called and Bobby let him have an earful.

"Look Singer, I don't have time for your rambling," John declared. "All I want is for you to have my boys ready for me as I plan to be there soon."

"No."

"No what?" John angrily questioned. "No they ain't gonna be ready? Or no you won't help them get ready?"

"Both!"

John demanded, "Just spit it out already!"

"Fine!" Bobby blasted back. "You wanna know why….how 'bout you told your oldest son that his mom thinks he a fucking pig 'cause he was starvin' to death 'cause his idjit daddy didn't leave enough food for his two youngins."

Before John could respond, Bobby continued, "Or how 'bout you forgot Dean's birthday and he thinks you hate and punish him 'cause his mom is disappointed! What in the hell is wrong with you, Winchester?"

John leaned his head against the driver's side of the Impala, speechless to the words coming out of his cell phone. All he wanted to do was hold his son and apologize.

Caleb tapped John on the shoulder, "What's wrong, John?"

John shook him off, trying to get his voice back. "Bobby, I'll stop and get a cake and presents before we come...we'll have a birthday party."

"Pie."

"What?" John asked the older hunter.

"Dean would want pie." Bobby stated slowly.

"A pie instead of a birthday cake…really?"

Caleb chuckled in the passenger's seat, getting the gist of the phone conversation, "Duh…pie is his favorite food."

"Pie is Dean's favorite food." Bobby replied at the exact same time as Caleb.

_These men know my son better than me. What kind of a father am I?"_

John's thoughts were interrupted by Bobby's condescending tone, "And John, don't forget to get a small gift for Sam too."

"Yeah…um, we'll be there soon." With that said, John flipped his phone shut.

Bobby decided not to tell the boys that their father was coming to get them or about the surprise party, figuring John would some how fuck things up as usual.

Bobby was tuning up his old Chevy, giving a curious Dean some pointers, while Sam and Rumsfeld were chasing each other for hours.

Then, just a little before 3:00 pm, the familiar sounds Impala roared down, getting the attention of all.

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here!" Sam squealed, little legs running to the sleek black car that was now stopped in front of the rundown home.

"Hey, kiddo." John said, climbing out with presents.

"You brought me presents!"

John laughed, "No, I brought you _one _present….the rest are for Dean."

As Bobby and Dean walked up, Caleb jumped out of the car with the pie. "Happy Birthday, Deano!"

Dean uncomfortably looked around as all were staring at him with big smiles. Even the dog was too. He always hated to be singled out like that.

"Dean! Sam exclaimed. "You got mega presents!"

"And don't forget, we got balloons too," John stated. "Bobby, could you get them out of the backseat."

Bobby glared, but did what he was asked to as the others made their way inside.

Caleb sat the pie on one side of the kitchen table while John placed the presents on the other.

Sam took the chair nearest to the biggest present. "Which one is for me?"

John laughed again, "It's the one you're drooling on."

"Oh boy!" The young boy shouted. "Can I open it? Can I?"

"Not now," John softly said, lighting the blue candles he just set on top of the pie. "We're gonna sing to your brother first."

John began as the others immediately, and loudly, joined in.

Dean was incredibly uncomfortable, waiting them to stop. He didn't deserve this. Not after disappointing his parents. And besides, his birthday came and went, so why celebrate now.

Dean blew out the candles as the others clapped. Sam then ran to him, hugging him tightly and mumbling _**I love you.**_

The birthday boy hugged him back, "Yeah, me too, Sammy."

"Okay, who wants pie à la mode?" Caleb asked, slicing the pie.

That got Sam's attention.

"Who is Alan Mode?" The curious boy inquired, eyes completely focused on yummy cherry pie and a gallon of vanilla ice cream**.**

Caleb laughed, "Sammy, its _pie __à la __mode_….not Alan Mode."

Bobby chimed in, "It means a slice of pie with ice cream on it."

"Do you want it like that?" Caleb questioned the young boy.

Sam's eyes bugged out and head wildly nodding, "Yes! Yes!"

All laughed.

John nodded to his oldest child to the library.

John stood in front of him, "Son, I need to apologize….I was wrong to leave you and Sammy without enough food or with a proper emergency contact number."

Dean's head fell, "Its ok."

The remorseful father gently lifted his son's chin up, "No, Dean, its not. I messed up, not you, and your mom would be deeply disappointment in me. I shouldn't have said those horrible things, especially when you were hungry."

John sighed, sensing his son was uncomfortable, and kneeled before him. "You're a great big brother…I would be lost without you. I'm mad as hell that I forgot your birthday, but really pissed that I made you think you were being punished for being a bad son. I know you're gonna forgive me since that's the kinda kid you are, but I don't deserve it."

A single tear fell from John's eye, "I love you, Son."

Dean's lip quivered, desperately trying to keep it all inside, but failed as tears flowed. "I love you too, Dad."

The weary father pulled his son into a tight hug, which was long overdue. The Winchester men often held in their emotions, fearing to appear weak.

"How about we eat that pie now before the others get to it?" John chuckled.

Dean agreed, "Yeah, we better, 'cause Sammy's eyes were bugging out."

John stood and guided the birthday boy back to the kitchen table, where all were seated and eating.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, face full of pie and ice cream. "You need to taste this pie alla-mold…its super yummy!"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm super eager for some mold on my pie." Dean mocked, earning laughs from all.

Bobby once again explained to the youngest Winchester what pie à la mode was and how it was pronounced.

"Does that mean we can have pizza à la mode too!"

The men in the room couldn't stop laughing at the curious child, especially with pie now in his shaggy hair.

Within minutes all the pie and ice cream were eaten, and Sam couldn't wait to open his present.

Dean let him go first. "Oh boy, it's a magic set! Open it! Open it!"

John immediately stood up and cut the box open with his utility knife. He handed the boy a magic wand, hat and magician's cape, which he put on. There were some little items that Caleb showed him how to use.

"Here, this is one of your gifts," John said, handing Dean his utility knife. "You'll need this more than I will, now that you're a man."

Dean smiled, proud of his dad's words, and took the gift. "Thanks."

"Here's some more stuff from all of us," John commented while handing him the rest of the presents.

Dean opened up three cassettes tapes of his favorite bands, secretly wishing he had a walkman to listen to them in. That wish was soon a reality as he opened the next present. "Thanks….these are awesome!"

"Not awesome like what I got!" Sam exclaimed, waving his magic wand around.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, Sammy, you got me on that."

Dean opened the last gift while the others continued to laugh. It was a black __Star Trek___**: **___The Next Generation__ wallet with cash.

"I want you to keep that wallet on you at all times," John commented. "It has change for the phone, a phone card for long-distance calls, ones for vending machines and a credit card with a fake name. It's only for a real emergency…understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Dean answered, looking his parent directly in the eye. "Thanks."

Although Bobby was still steamed at John, he was enjoying seeing both boys having fun, and that made him happy.

He knew this would be a rare moment; therefore, he wanted it to last. He invited all to stay the night and they agreed. He set up a cot in the boys' room for their father, while Caleb slept on the couch.

To most people, they looked like the perfect family spending quality time together. But in reality, it was just three supernatural hunters trying to let two young boys be normal for a short time.

It was definitely a birthday for Dean Winchester to remember for a long time and hoped his mom was somehow there sharing the moments that shaped him into a man; a son; a brother; and a hunter.

~The End~


End file.
